Forbidden
by eviloshhd
Summary: Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakannya kepada Luhan adalah hal yang terlarang. HunHan/Yaoi/One Shoot/DLDR


**F** orbidden

 **By eviloshhd**

.

.

 _"_ _ **F**_ _alling for someone you know you shouldn't..._

 ** _T_** _rying to fight the feelings but you just couldn't..._

 ** _F_** _alling deeper in each passing day..._

 ** _H_** _iding it in every possible way..._

 ** _B_** _ut..._

 ** _Y_** _ou can't control who you gonna fallin' in love with..."_

* * *

 **Cast(s): Oh Sehun, Luhan.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, romance.**

 **Length: One Shoot.**

* * *

Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakannya kepada Luhan adalah hal yang terlarang. Seorang malaikat penjaga neraka sepertinya tidak boleh memiliki ketertarikan kepada para malaikat penjaga surga. Apalagi sampai jatuh cinta -hal paling dilarang antara malaikat bersayap hitam dan putih. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika seorang malaikat penjaga surga memberikannya senyum secerah batu safir selain jatuh cinta?

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia merasa sedikit lelah setelah menyortir jiwa-jiwa para pendosa dan melemparkan mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dipijatnya sedikit bahunya yang tegang, setelah itu menggerak-gerakkannya beberapa kali agar otot-otot tegang tadi sedikit melemas. Sembari bersandar di sebuah batu besar, dia menatap para pendosa yang tengah menerima hukuman dengan tangan terlipat.

"Hari yang melelahkan, eh?"

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, dia memberi respon sebuah anggukan sebelum ia lanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat jawaban. "Begitulah, kau tahu sendiri jika para pendosa akan semakin bertambah setiap harinya."

"Ya. Dan sebaliknya, jiwa-jiwa suci semakin berkurang. Aku merasa iri kepada sayap putih, tugas mereka sekarang jadi ringan sekali. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Sehun?"

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab cepat. "Sayap putih sudah bekerja keras pada saat bumi baru pertama kali dibentuk. Kau tahu sendiri masa-masa itu adalah masa para pendosa hanya hidup sebagai pelengkap dunia. Aku merasa adil jika sekarang pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu banyak."

Jongin -malaikat neraka yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Sehun memicingkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya kau baik sekali pada sayap putih, Sehun. Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bodoh, kau tahu sendiri dalam kitab sudah dituliskan antara kita dan mereka dilarang saling jatuh cinta." Ungkapnya lalu kembali menatap para pendosa yang meraung kesakitan.

"Tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi 'kan?"

Sehun terdiam untuk sejenak, menimang pertanyaan Jongin sejenak sebelum menjawabnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Memang, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin." Sehun menghela napasnya memberi jeda. "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada mereka."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Beberapa kali Sehun menghela napas panjangnya jika teringat percakapannya tempo hari dengan Jongin. Entah, tapi ada perasaan tak nyaman yang selalu muncul tiap kali ingatan itu muncul. Apa mungkin karena dia berbohong kepada rekannya itu? Karena pada kenyataannya, seluruh hati dan atensinya saat ini telah dimiliki oleh malaikat penjaga surga bernama Luhan, yang senyumnya ia yakini lebih cerah dari fajar pagi hari.

Sehun sadar jika apa yang dia lakukan saat ini akan mencoret kemurnian dan ketaatannya sebagai seorang malaikat. Tapi Sehun entah mengapa tidak peduli. Mungkin karena seluruh hidupnya sudah ia habiskan di neraka bersama para pendosa. Dia taat atau tidak, hidupnya akan selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Mutlak, tidak akan berubah. Tetap bersama dengan para pendosa. Dan sekarang, saat dia melanggar salah satu aturan, dia pasti masih akan berakhir di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada bedanya.

Pikiran-pikiran itu nyatanya membuatnya teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

.

 _Sehun bertemu dengan sang malaikat surga ketika dia berada di neraka teratas untuk menjemput para pendosa yang masuk neraka hari itu. Saat itu, atensi Sehun tanpa sengaja teralihkan ke pintu gerbang surga, di mana Luhan kebetulan sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah murung. Penasaran, Sehun akhirnya naik untuk menyapa sang malaikat surga yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya._

 _"Hai." Sapanya membuka percakapan._

 _"Hai." sang malaikat surga menjawab sapaannya dengan suaranya yang halus dan sebuah senyuman._

 _Saat itu, adalah saat dimana Sehun akhirnya mengerti jika kiasan semerdu nyanyian surga bisa diartikan secara harfiah. Suara malaikat didepannya ini sungguh mampu membuat hatinya sejuk. Apalagi senyuman itu, rasanya baru kali ini dia melihat sebuah senyuman semenjak ia diciptakan. Entah, Sehun tidak paham dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang sejuk dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan hanya karena sebuah suara dan senyuman._

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Sang malaikat surga kembali berbicara. Mungkin sedikit bingung melihat Sehun yang diam saja._

 _Untungnya Sehun segera sadar, malaikat bersayap hitam itu sedikit berdeham lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau terlihat murung."_

 _Luhan menghela napas dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya sedih melihat para manusia yang berakhir di neraka. Seandainya mereka tidak banyak bertingkah di dunia, mungkin sekarang mereka bisa bermain-main di taman surga."_

 _"Itu pilihan mereka, mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi pendosa dan sekarang ini adalah akibat yang harus mereka terima. Kau tidak perlu merasa sedih karena itu."_

 _"Mungkin aku memang tidak perlu sedih," Luhan menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. "Tapi aku masih tetap saja menyayangkan jiwa-jiwa yang dulu terlahir suci kini harus berakhir dilahap api sedemikian panas."_

 _"Apa semua malaikat surga mempunyai hati lembut sepertimu?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng. "Lupakan saja pertanyaan barusan. Lebih baik aku menggantinya dengan... siapa namamu mungkin?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum hangat. "Namaku Luhan, kau?"_

 _"Sehun."_

.

Pikiran Sehun melayang, membayangkan betapa manisnya senyum Luhan hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil. Rasanya indah, namun sesak. Sesak karena dia merindukan sang pemilik senyuman, dan sesak karena tahu apa yang dirasakannya ke sang penjaga surga hanya akan terpendam dalam.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggil Sehun diantara lamunannya, yang dipanggil lalu menoleh dengan raut bertanya. "Kris memanggilmu ke kastilnya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Pasti malaikat ketua itu sudah tahu jika dia memiliki perasaan khusus ke sang malaikat surga. Dalam hati Sehun berharap, apapun hukuman yang diterimanya nanti, Luhan tidak akan mendapatkan hal yang serupa. Lagipula ini hanya cinta sepihaknya kepada Luhan, sang malaikat surga sama sekali tidak ikut terlibat sekalipun dia adalah objek yang ia puja.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti apa alasan aku memanggilmu kemari, Sehun." Suara berat Kris menggema, Sehun yakin jika suara itu diperdengarkan kepada para pendosa, maka mereka pasti akan meraung kesakitan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Katakan."

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada Luhan."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Dan itu adalah awal bagaimana Sehun bisa berakhir di gua neraka paling gelap dan jahannam. Dengan rantai yang mengikat kakinya, serta jam besar yang rantainya juga melingkar dikaki Sehun sebagai penanda waktu kapan berakhirnya hukuman untuknya. Sehun dihukum seribu tahun atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan dan Sehun menerima. Dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Satu-satunya yang sekarang harus ia tahan adalah kerinduannya kepada Luhan dan Sehun tidak terlalu yakin bisa. Kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi adalah, dia pada akhirnya akan tersakiti oleh rasa rindunya yang akan membuatnya perlahan mati dan berubah menjadi debu.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Tak pernah dia sangka jika cinta ternyata bisa semenyakitkan ini.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Tahun kesepuluh Sehun menjalani hukumannya, rasa rindunya kepada Luhan mulai terasa menyakitinya. Sehun menjadi ragu, apakah dia bisa bertahan? Ataukah memang pada akhirnya dia harus menghilang? Walapun Sehun sadar, kedua hal itu tetap membuatnya tidak bisa bersatu dengan Luhan.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika orang yang paling dia dirindukan kini telah berada didepannya dengan baju yang terkoyak dan kulit kaki penuh luka.

"Sehun..." suaranya bergetar, pipinya juga basah akibat tangis yang meluncur dari sudut matanya.

Sehun langsung berdiri, dia mencoba mendekati Luhan dan melupakan kakinya yang dirantai -membuatnya jatuh dengan keras diatas kerikil panas neraka. Sehun menggeram menahan sakit, dia kembali berdiri dan kali ini Luhan langsung menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku menemukanmu... aku menemukanmu..."

"Aku menemukanmu... aku menemukanmu..." Ulangnya. Sang malaikat surga mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Sehun. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan didada bidang sang sayap hitam yang entah kenapa juga ikut menangis melihat air mata sang malaikat surga.

"Luhan..." panggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Luhan... aku mohon berhentilah menangis, itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit kau tahu? Aku mohon jangan seperti ini..." bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Maaf..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dipindahkannya tangan yang tadi merengkuh pinggang Luhan ke kedua pipi sang malaikat surga, lalu menangkupnya agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Sehun menghapus jejak basah dipipi Luhan, lalu memberikan tatapan penuh pemujaan kepada wajah indah didepannya melalui sorot matanya yang tajam, namun penuh kelembutan. Kembali ia berikan senyuman kecil kepada sang malaikat surga sebelum memberinya ciuman lembut di kening, sebagai bukti cinta tulusnya kepada sang malaikat surga yang matanya kini tengah terpejam.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya kepada sang malaikat surga setelah cukup lama. Ditatapnya lagi mata sebening berlian itu sembari berbisik lirih. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan tangannya yang halus. "Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu..."

.

 _Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disamping Luhan yang tengah mencelupkan kakinya di telaga. Malaikat surga bermata sipit itu tersenyum melihat rekannya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ditepuknya bahu Luhan hingga rekannya itu menoleh, keduanya saling melempar senyum setelahnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang bersantai." Jawabnya, Luhan lalu memainkan kakinya yang terendam sehingga menimbulkan riak kecil di air seharum kasturi itu._

 _Baekhyun lalu meniru perbuatan Luhan, kaki-kakinya yang mungil kini ikut terendam di air yang selalu hangat itu. "Luhan, kau mendengar kabar dari neraka tidak?"_

 _"Kabar dari neraka?" Ulangnya, "tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun. Kenapa memang?"_

 _"Aku hanya mendengar... ada seorang sayap hitam yang dihukum di neraka paling jahannam selama seribu tahun karena dia telah melanggar salah satu aturan paling terlarang." Baekhyun bercerita, matanya memandang lurus ke langit surga yang selalu terlihat seperti senja dan burung-burung warna-warni yang berterbangan disana._

 _Salah satu alis Luhan terangkat naik. "Melanggar aturan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang malaikat melakukan itu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti."_

 _"Memangnya aturan apa yang dia langgar?"_

 _"Dia jatuh cinta..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "jatuh cinta kepada seorang penjaga surga..."_

 _Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya, selama ini dia selalu berpikir tentang apa salahnya jika sayap hitam dan sayap putih saling jatuh cinta. Apa karena tugas mereka yang berbeda? Atau karena surga dan neraka adalah dua tempat yang berlawanan? Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti itu. Lalu kalau begitu, untuk apa hati diciptakan kalau tidak untuk mencintai?_

 _"Luhan," Baekhyun kembali memanggil rekannya yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa malaikat yang terkena hukuman itu?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. "Siapa memangnya?"_

 _"Namanya Sehun, dia dijatuhi hukuman karena telah jatuh cinta kepadamu..."_

 _Luhan tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang beresiko besar. Turun dari surga ke neraka bagi seorang sayap putih sepertinya sama saja dengan merajam diri. Tapi tekad Luhan sudah bulat, dia ingin mencari Sehun walaupun perjalanan kesana sangatlah tidak mudah. Dia sadar jika dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada sang malaikat neraka bahkan sejak pertama mereka saling bertukar nama. Namun, berada di surga dengan segala kenikmatannya seringkali membuatnya terbuai dan terlupa. Hingga akhirnya ucapan Baekhyun tadi menyadarkannya, menyadarkan dirinya jika dia memiliki perasaan suci yang harus ia perjuangkan._

 _Tidak peduli para pendosa yang berusaha mencakarinya, tidak peduli binatang buas neraka yang berusaha melahapnya, dan tidak peduli dengan bara api abadi yang beberapa kali membuat kulitnya harus melepuh dan tumbuh lagi. Yang dipikiran Luhan sekarang hanya ingin bertemu Sehun, lalu mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai sang malaikat neraka dan memeluknya erat. Hanya itu._

 _._

Luhan duduk disebuah batu besar dengan Sehun yang berjongkok didepannya. Sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti menatap wajah Sehun yang bagai pahatan sempurna tanpa cela. Sang malaikat surga itu juga menikmati belaian halus dipipinya oleh sang sayap hitam. Menikmati setiap ungkapan cinta non verbal yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Tidak seharusnya malaikat seindah dirimu berada ditempat seperti ini, Luhan..."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang pantas disini." Ujarnya sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun yang membelai pipinya, mata bening itu berair lagi. "Kau tidak seharusnya menanggung ini sendiri, Sehun... aku juga mencintaimu... aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lama-lama..."

Sehun tersenyum hangat, dikecupnya bibir Luhan sekilas dan ditatapnya wajah yang mulai basah itu lagi. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat malaikat yang ku cintai ini menderita..." Sehun lalu memegang kaki Luhan yang penuh luka dan mengecupnya. "Lihatlah dirimu, kau sampai terluka seperti ini karenaku."

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Semua rasa sakit itu tidak ada artinya asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Terharu, Sehun ingin kembali mengecup bibir Luhan ketika sebuah ledakan besar terdengar. Diiringi raungan para pendosa yang memekikkan telinga kedua malaikat hingga kegiatan mereka harus terhenti. Sehun menelan ludah, dia tahu jika ledakan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

"Kris akan kesini."

"Kris?"

"Ya," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat. "Luhan, apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini ingatlah jika aku sangat mencintaimu, mengerti?"

"Sehun, apa yang-"

Ledakan itu terjadi lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih jelas dan itu semakin membuat Luhan khawatir. Kekhawatiran Luhan semakin bertambah ketika sosok besar Kris muncul di pintu gua dengan mata yang seolah memancarkan bara api.

"Kalian berdua-" Kris menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "-terima hukuman kalian di pusat neraka sekarang!"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Pusat neraka, dimana tempat api berwarna hitam karena terlalu panas, makhluk-makhluk buas pengoyak daging berkeliaran dengan bebas, dan tempat tinggal para pendosa dengan hukuman terberat menjalani siksaan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sekarang di sini, sama-sama diikat dengan tali api ditiang pancung berduri yang menembus kulit dan sayap mereka hingga berdarah. Dilihat oleh ribuan malaikat penjaga neraka lain yang akan menjadi saksi hukuman yang akan keduanya jalani sebentar lagi.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan sebelum aku melemparkan kalian ke telaga lahar hitam hingga mati?" Suara Kris menggema, membuat gagak-gagak hitam neraka berterbangan karena ketakutan.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan, keduanya memberikan senyum hangat untuk satu sama lain sekalipun duri dari tiang pancung mereka semakin panas menyiksa.

"Sehun... terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal jika akhirnya aku harus menghilang, karena aku akan menghilang bersamamu..." lirihnya, matanya yang bening harus kembali berair untuk kesekian kali.

Sehun yang menjadi lemah karena ucapan dan air mata Luhan, pada akhirnya ikut menangis. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Luhan... dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, jika Tuhan berbaik hati untuk menciptakan kita lagi dikehidupan yang lain... aku rasa aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

-End-

.

.

.

"Astagaaaa, kenapa buku ini berat sekali? Tidak bisakah Pak Kang menyuruh murid lain yang badannya lebih besar dariku? Aku ini mungil!" Luhan menggerutu, ia menjejak-jejakkan kakinya kekanakan disepanjang koridor sekolah hingga tanpa sadar menabrak murid lain dan membuat buku-bukunya terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Luhan buru-buru minta maaf dan memunguti bukunya. Namun, saat itu kegiatannya terhenti oleh tangan besar yang mencegahnya melakukan itu. Luhan otomatis mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Dunia seakan berhenti sesaat bagi Luhan, apalagi saat kedua bola mata mereka saling memandang dalam. Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat, dia sangat mengenal tatapan itu. Itu adalah tatapan yang selalu rindukan setiap malam, yang selalu membuatnya terkadang menangis dan tersenyum kecil tanpa sebab. Tatapan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sehun.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luhan..."

"Sehun..."

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Kalau boleh saya menyarankan, membaca ff diatas dengan lagu Acoustic Collabo yang berjudul "It's Strange With You" mungkin cocok. Huehuehue. /abis baca baru dikasih saran sekarang it piye-_-/. Hahahaha

Weheee. Ini sebenernya iseng setelah ada teman yang minta dibuatkan ff berdasarkan/? fanart yang dia kasih. Ini pernah saya posting di line (yang punya kontak line saya mungkin tahu). Daaaann, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk publish disini sekalian mengisi akun yang rasanya mulai dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Hahahaha. Ada perombakan sedikit sih dari versi yang di line, tapi intinya tetep sama.

Anyway! Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi akun **fluffaddict520**! Dijamin ff disana bikin senyum-senyum ga jelas, pelafalan kata "Awww~!" sepanjang cerita berlangsung/? dan jika ada efek samping lain yang agak ekstrim jangan tuntut author disana. Hahaha.

 **520!**


End file.
